


Willing

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Freedom [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M, There's some assaultish stuff, and some sex towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devyn and Sean broke up.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Only this time, it wasn't "one of those things". He said things to her that made her run away, and not look back.<br/>But now she's back in the States.<br/>And Sean is about to be released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This About Sean?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by & set after "Brothers Hotchner".
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._

                Laughter echoed under the door, and filled the hallway, as she came up to the door. The strap slung over her shoulder dug into her skin, weighed down by the contents of the bag against her hip. She pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head, and shifted her stance just outside the door, waiting for a break in the laughter before knocking.

“One second!”

                The footsteps thudded all the way to the door, and when it opened, she found herself not looking straight ahead at anyone, but looking down at Jack’s grinning face.

“Jack?”

“Hi!”

“You remember me?”

“Devyn!” Laughing softly, she bent down, opening her arms for the hug he willingly gave her.

“Happy birthday, buddy.”

“Dev?” Hotch’s voice filtered over the other voices, and he came into view just behind Jack with a raised brow.

“Aaron Hotchner, you look great,” Devyn grinned, taking a few steps in, nudging the door closed, and holding out her hands.

“When did you get in? I thought you were still in London!” he chuckled, hooking his arms around her waist as she returned the tight embrace.

“I got back a couple weeks ago, but I stayed in New York. Did you think I was going to miss Jack’s birthday while I was in the country?” Devyn laughed, plucking the sunglasses off her head to slide them into her purse. “Are you gonna make me stand here all day, or…?”

“Oh! Sorry, here, let me take your bag,” Hotch laughed, shaking his head as he took the duffel, and offered to take her purse, ducking around to the closet to put them away.

                Devyn’s eyes fell on the lovely brunette that poked her head out of the kitchen to see who had come in, and a smiled curled at her lips.

“Hi?”

“Hi,” she said, smiling back, and dusting her hands off on a towel. “I’m Beth,” she introduced. Recognition filled Devyn’s eyes as she nodded, and shook Beth’s hand.

“Of course! You are much prettier than I pictured, Beth. I’m Devyn.”

“She’s practically family,” Hotch added, coming back from the closet. “Grew up with Sean,” he explained, as Beth nodded in understanding, and gave Devyn’s hand a squeeze before letting go.

“It’s great to meet you, Devyn.”

“You too, Beth – I’ve heard a lot of good things,” she smiled, and glanced over Beth’s shoulder as Jack darted back to the giggles around the corner. “He having a party?”

“Cake, balloons, ice cream, and some friends. He’s eight, he’s gotta have a party,” Hotch smiled, as Devyn held out a green and black bag she clutched in her fingers.

“Then he has to have presents.”

“Dev.”

“I was in London, I couldn’t come back without a present for Jack. I got something for you, too,” she added, following Beth into the kitchen.

“Dev!”

“Family!” she called back, giggling as she ducked around Beth to the fridge. “What can I do to help?”

“Grab the plates? You made it just in time for cake,” Beth smiled, giggling as the kids in the next room cheered.

                It was a nice afternoon. There was no heavy conversation, and it was much more comfortable than the last time Devyn and Hotch saw each other. But after a few hours, when the kids had all gone home, Jack and a couple of his friends were crashing from the sugar high in his room, and Beth was getting ready for bed, Hotch came out of the kitchen to find Devyn retrieving her bags from the closet.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, eyebrow raised, as she twisted to see him.

“You guys are crashing – I’m going to let you sleep, and go to my hotel.” Hotch scoffed, and held up his hands.

“You aren’t staying at a ho-“

“I’m a big girl, Aaron…Promise, I’ll be fine. I’m in town for a few days, and I know Beth is in from New York. You spend time with her, and Jack, and I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Hotch asked, frowning. “I still have the couch, we have spare blankets and a spare pillow in the closet.” Devyn chuckled.

“I’m not crashing on the couch when Aaron Hotchner has his girlfriend over,” she teased, slinging her bag off her shoulder, and hooking her arms around him. “We’ll have lunch tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright, alright,” he laughed, following her towards the door. “Beth! I’m gonna walk Dev downstairs, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay! It was nice to meet you, Devyn,” she called back, scooting around the door, and coming towards the living room.

“You too, Beth…I just told Aaron we’ll have lunch tomorrow, all of us?”

“I’d like that,” Beth smiled, shaking Devyn’s hand.

“Have a goodnight, Beth.” Aaron kissed Beth’s cheek, and smiled as he followed Devyn out into the hallway.

“I’ll be right back.”

                Aaron followed her out to the curb, waving his hand over his head to hail a cab.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“Oh, I know…I wanted to talk to you though…”

“Is this about Sean?” Aaron lowered his arm, and turned to see her, curious. “I got a phone call while I was in London…I know he was arrested. Was he still using?”

“You knew and you didn’t tell me?” Devyn frowned, and bit her lip.

“I’m sorry, Aaron…I _didn’t_ know at first…he just started acting differently…and then he lost his job…and he didn’t tell me, and he was getting hostile, and distant…I walked out. I was angry. I think that was the first time I didn’t feel bad about walking out on him…and then I found out he was using.” Devyn bit down on her lip again, and looked away from Aaron. It had been a shitty year, the year everything collapsed between them. Sean had always been everything to her. It broke her heart to walk out, but things had changed so drastically, she just had to go.

                Aaron wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her into a gentle embrace, smiling as she returned the affection.

“You should have called.”

“I didn’t want to bother you…I know that your job keeps you busy.”

“Have you…seen him since?” Clearing her throat, Devyn took a step back, and shook her head.

“I haven’t even gone back to New York…” she admitted, blushing. “I know I…I said I had, but…I actually flew in to New York, and then took a flight to Florida…took a vacation rather than going home. I couldn’t face it…” She sighed. “It’s why I chose to travel…I couldn’t bear to be in the City with Sean out there somewhere, hating my guts.”

“He’s clean…I mean…he was clean, when I saw him. He had better still be clean.”

“I heard he’s up for parole in a couple weeks.” Aaron nodded, glancing over his shoulder as a cab rolled up.

“You should go see him, Dev.”

“Because I really need to break my heart again by seeing him.” His fingers took her bags, moving towards the popped trunk to put them in.

“You need closure. You say you didn’t feel bad about walking out, but I can hear that sound in your voice.”

“I’m going back to the hotel. Call me in the morning, we’ll all meet up for lunch.”

“I will call you around ten, you get some sleep.”

“Thank you.”

“Love you, Dev.” She chuckled, and kissed his cheek, patting his arm.

“Love you too, Aaron.”


	2. It Was Just Never Enough

                Sleep evaded her, and she laid on the bed, swearing at the ceiling as though it were its fault. It wasn’t, she knew it. The only thing keeping her awake was the voice inside her head, trying to convince her she would be fine, she could do this, she could carry on. But Aaron was right…she needed closure.

                The phone call roused her from the shitty half-sleep she’d fallen into, and she was grumbling as she put it to her ear.

“…Dev?”

“Aaron?”

“You still up for lunch?” he asked, uncertainty evident in his voice. She chuckled, muffled by the pillow, and she flopped onto her back.

“If you are.”

“I am…but it might just be you and me…Jack was supposed to go with a friend to the Zoo today, but his friend is sick, and I know he wants to go…and Beth got called back to New York this morning.” Her eyes opened, and she pushed herself up a bit, groaning.

“You can go, you know. Won’t hurt my feelings.”

“I think Jack would like it if you came with us.”

“Aaron…”

“Family, Dev. You are family. Come with. We can have lunch there.” She hesitated, but nodded silently, swinging her feet off the bed until they reached the plush of the carpet.

“I’ll be at your place in about an hour?”

“Sounds good.”

                God, she hated moments like this. She loved Aaron, and Jack – the entire Hotchner family had always been family to her, ever since she met Sean when they were kids. Despite his and Aaron’s distance after Aaron went to boarding school, and Sean was left behind, she made the effort to keep in touch. Aaron was her friend. Sean was the man she loved. Her parents raised her well enough to not cut out half of her life in favor of the other half.

                But things between her and Sean, they had never been steady, no matter how much she tried. She had given him so much, he was her first for _everything_ – her first kiss, her first night with a man, her first road trip (on his motorcycle, no less, which was also a first), her first roommate. Devyn had always had trouble saying no to him, but she never cared about that. Sean was important to her, and he would always, whether she wanted it or not, have a large part of her heart. Her first love. She couldn’t get rid of that, no matter how hard she tried.

                The zoo was fun, a lot of fun, and Jack enjoyed himself tremendously. When it came time to have lunch, Aaron and Devyn took a seat facing the play area, while Jack finished his food, and raced off to play. She smiled at the young boy, jumping slightly when Aaron’s hand lay across her wrist.

“Devyn.”

“I want, so bad, to hate your brother…” she murmured, and Aaron sighed, giving her hand a squeeze.

“I know.”

“If I had known, as it was happening, that he was doing drugs, I would have called the cops and had him arrested. But I didn’t see it. I was so angry at him, that I didn’t see it.”

“Devyn, what did he do that made you…that made you think he hates you?” A soft chuckle passed her lips, and she rested back against her chair, shaking her head.

“I don’t _think_ he hates me – he told me hates me. We were in the apartment, our apartment, he…he was out, all night, wouldn’t talk to me, wouldn’t tell me what was going on. You know…this is going to sound like a lot, but…but he hadn’t touched me, hell, he hadn’t hugged me, or kissed me, or anything, in _months_ , so I knew something was happening.” Aaron squeezed her hand again, and she lowered her head, sniffling. “He came home…three in the morning…he _looked_ like he’d been drinking all night, he reeked like he’d been partying – smoke and booze and sweat. And I followed him into the bathroom, before he could lock the door, I cornered him to talk to him.”

                Her voice grew tense as she spoke, and he could hear something big was going to happen. Devyn only got tense, shaky, when it was serious, when it was bad. If it was just “one of those things”, she could shrug it off, and not let it affect her. But this was not “one of those things”. And it made him furrow his brow, and lean in to listen.

“He never, _never_ laid a hand on me before. I mean, he nudged me out of the way time and again, but it wasn’t angry – it was just a nudge. Simple. But he _shoved_ me into the door, into the width of the door, like he didn’t know it was still half-open. And I shoved back. And by then I was _screaming_ at him because I wanted to know what he was doing, I was so _terrified_ that he had been cheating on me…and he shoved me into the hallway, asked me why I should care, it wasn’t like we were dating anymore – you don’t date someone you hate.” Tears brimmed her eyes, and she lifted her free hand to wipe them, to cover them from Aaron. “I didn’t know what he meant, and I asked, and he laughed, he _laughed_ at me, and said he hated me, why did I think he was never around?”

                Aaron’s arms were around her in an instant, pulling her into a tight embrace.  She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to swallow her tears, trying to let go, to stop from being so broken. She had time, plenty of time, to get over it, for the wound to heal, but she hadn’t talked about it in so long, not since she walked out, and flew out to see her parents in Spain.

“You are family, Devyn, and I would have come if you had called.”

“I just wanted out, Aaron, I couldn’t even look at myself in the mirror, I wouldn’t have been able to look at you…when I told mom, she tried to console me. When I told Dad, he started looking into plane tickets, I swear, Aaron, I thought he could kill Sean for it. I don’t…I don’t know why I defended him, I don’t know why I couldn’t just let him go, damn it, I just wanted it to be over with.”

“You loved him, Dev, that doesn’t just go away.”

“It was never enough, Aaron, I was _never enough_. I gave him _everything_ , and I was _never_ enough…I don’t understand why he couldn’t talk to me. I didn’t know about the drugs, I didn’t know about his job, I didn’t…I had to find out from his friends, who were just calling to _check on him_. And then he got upset, a bit defensive, when I asked about his job. I didn’t know about the drugs until I got off the plane in Spain. And by then, I just didn’t want to care.”

                He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and rubbed his hand against her back, glancing over to ensure Jack was still playing. She shook a little against his shoulder, before taking a deep breath, and sitting up.

“I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t ever apologize to me, Dev, not for something like this.” She sighed, and nodded, patting her hand against his cheek.

“Thank you, Aaron…for being family despite all of this.”

“You’ve been around longer than most. You’ll always be family. And no matter what, you can _always come to me_.”

“I know, I know, I just…” She sighed again, kissing his cheek. “I want to go back to New York and see him…but I don’t think I can. I just…I might see him, and not want to leave. I know I still love him, Aaron, and that makes me so _angry_ with myself. He hit me, and yelled at me, and shut me out, and I still….”

“You always have. What if we went with you? I have some vacation time.”

“You sure?” she asked, surprised, leaning back in her seat.

“Sure. Jack’s wanted to go back to New York for a while now.”

“You’re too good.” He chuckled, and shrugged.

“I try.”

                The excitement on Jack’s face made Devyn feel a little better about going back to New York. At the same time, though, it made her feel guilty about _not_ wanting to go back. After all, New York was her home. She hadn’t lived anywhere else for more than a few months since she moved there so many years ago. But going back now, it made her nervous, because she couldn’t forget what made her leave in the first place.

                Devyn and Aaron agreed they would get comfortable in the city before she went to see Sean. Beth was more than happy, more than accommodating, welcoming them into her house to save them the cost of a hotel room. But the longer Devyn was in the City, the less inclined she felt to see him, and Aaron knew it, he could see it. The third night in the City, as Jack fell asleep in his bed, Hotch took a seat at the table with her, pushing a small glass of water towards her.

“Hey…I thought you’d be going to bed,” she said softly, looking up at him.

“I will be. I made some phone calls this afternoon – you can go see him tomorrow.” Her eyes went wide, and she raised her head, surprised.

“Aaron…”

“You have to see him, Dev, it’s the whole reason for coming back.”

“I’m not r-“

“You’ll never be ready, if you aren’t ready now. That doesn’t mean you can avoid it forever.”

“Sure I can.”

“Devyn.”

“Aaron.”

                They stared at each other, and she finally buckled, and lowered her head under his gaze. His hand found hers, squeezing gently, and he sighed softly.

“You don’t have to stay long…but you have to see him. At least talk to him.” She stared at him, the sadness on her face, but nodded reluctantly.

“Fine…”

 


	3. I Remember That You Left

                As much Devyn hated the idea of visiting Sean before, coming face-to-face with the guards at the prison made her hate it infinitely more. It was _intimidating_ , and Devyn wasn’t easily intimidated. She traveled the world, she argued with anyone if they insulted her or someone she was with, hell, even if they were disrespectful to someone in her general vicinity. That was how she lived her life, standing up for others. But the guards, the prison, the idea of seeing Sean, it made her knees wobble as she was led into the cold concrete room full of tables, and inmates.

                One table, across the way, near the wall, had only one person in it, his dark blond hair short and limp on his head. It made her pause, and glance at the officer beside her, before swallowing hard, and rounding the table.

“Sean…” His head shot up, brow furrowed, at the sound of her voice – a voice he hadn’t heard in almost three years.

“Devyn?”

“You have thirty minutes,” the guard said, patting her shoulder before turning and walking away. She swallowed again, and tucked her hair behind her ear, as she lowered her body into the seat across from him.

“I thought Aaron was coming to visit, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Damn it…I told him this was a bad idea,” Devyn murmured, shaking her head.

“Told h-…you’ve seen Aaron? You two been talking about me?” Sean asked, frowning. She lifted her head, frowning in response, and shook her head again.

“He’s my friend, Sean. _He_ still considers me family. And it was Jack’s birthday last week – of _course_ I’ve seen him. This was his idea. I was content being miserable for the rest of my life.” It was clear he didn’t know what she meant, and she sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Do you even remember when I left?”

“I remember that you left me alone, when I ne-“

“Don’t. You. _Dare_. Don’t you _dare_ tell me I left you when you _needed_ me. You were never home, you wouldn’t talk to me, and you told me, flat out, that you hated me. Why would I stay?”

“I never…”

“You were _high_ , doped out of your mind, and you did. You hit me, and that’s what you said. Why would I stay?” she repeated, furrowing her brow.

                It was clear, by the way his face crumbled, when the worry filtered into his eyes, when his hands crossed the table for the hands she yanked away, that he didn’t remember _any_ of that. And that only made it worse, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t…Sean, I don’t think you can ever make what happened go away. I just…I came here…I came here to make sure you were alright, because I walked out on you not knowing what you were doing. I just…I don’t understand, why you didn’t come to me for _anything_. I mean, you didn’t even tell me you lost your job!” He shook his head, putting his hands back in front of him.

“I was already using, Dev, if I told you I lost my job I thought you’d find out.”

“And what did you think I was going to do, Sean? Walk out? I had to find out you lost your job from your old boss, because I went to see you.”

“You were my best friend, Dev, I didn’t want my stupidity to make you leave.”

“And yet…”

“Stop.” She lifted her head to see him, and felt her heart break at the sight of him. “I don’t…whatever I said to you, the night you left, I didn’t mean it, you know that, right?”

“No. No, I don’t know that. How would I know? You sure as hell _acted_ like you hated me enough. You were never home, I never knew what you were doing, you didn’t talk to me…I get it, now…I get it. The drugs didn’t make things easy…but I know you didn’t love me anymore.”

“Now, Dev, that’s not t-“

“Stop.” This time, he frowned, but didn’t say anything. “Things were…failing…long before the drugs. I never…I never said anything, because I didn’t know what else to do with my life if you weren’t in it.”

                The lies burned on her tongue, but she had to do it. She had to, or she was never going to let go, and she couldn’t, wouldn’t, go through all of it again. Sean practically owned her heart, but she couldn’t let him know, not anymore. Not after all that happened. But he could see it, in the way she didn’t look at him.

“Devyn…” She hesitated, but finally, _finally_ , lifted her eyes to see him. “I _am_ sorry, for everything I put you through. And I’m not going to ask you to stay if you don’t want to.” Instinct wanted her to jump up, and get the guard to escort her out, but she couldn’t, she didn’t want to upset him. Even after everything, she just couldn’t. Instead, she hesitated, and reached out to pat his hand before glancing over at the guard, and nodding her head.

“I’m sorry, Sean…”

“Just…one thing?”

“…yeah?” she asked, pushing herself up.

“I’m guessing that this is the last time I’m going to see you, all things considered…and you, Devyn, have been the _best_ part of my life for most of my life…I just want one thing, before you go.”

                Damn it.

                _Damn_ it. She knew what it was he was asking for, and any hope she had of walking out with minimal damage was _gone_ , because she couldn’t say no to him, she never could, not really. She sighed, and lowered her body to the seat beside him, nodding.

“Last time, Sean.”

“I know.” With that, he leaned in, palm against her cheek, and pressed his lips over hers. She hoped she wouldn’t have missed this as much as she had, but the moment their lips met, she felt her heart sink, and she leaned into it, fingers trailing across his arm.

“Hey, hey, stop that,” the guard gruffed as he came up behind them. She pulled back, and nudged his hand away, trying to pretend that she wasn’t flushed and breathless from such a small kiss.

“Sorry…I’m ready to go.”

“Come on.” Her eyes cast upon the floor, Devyn followed the guard, swearing silently at herself when she glanced over her shoulder for one last look.

                Her feet thumped across the carpeting as she paced the floor. Beth had to go in to the office, and Jack was getting dressed down the hall, but Aaron sat at the table, finishing off a cup of coffee, watching Devyn wring her hands together.

“You made me go see him, Aaron, and I…I can’t believe it, I can’t _believe_ it, I just…I hate myself! I hate myself, because I want him back, I want to move back into the apartment with him, and I _don’t want_ to want those things anymore!” she grumbled, shooting a glare at him as he chuckled.

“Come on, Dev, you gotta admit you miss him.”

“And I could deal with _missing_ him, Aaron. I could move on, and live my life. But you know I haven’t been able to say no to him in a _long_ time, and when he asked, when he _asked_ me for a kiss, I just…Ugh!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and shaking her head.

“Relax, Dev.”

“Relax? _Relax?!_ ” He flinched, biting back a laugh, at the sound of her voice. She was angry, but he knew it wasn’t because she went to see Sean – it was because he was right. “I was moving on! I was letting go! Aaron, I was considering _never_ coming back to New York, I was applying for jobs everywhere but here, in a way to get out, and now! Now, I just want to go back there and sit with him again. I-I want to be there, when he gets out! Aaron, I didn’t want this anymore, I don’t think I can handle going through all this again,” she finally said, her breath stopping and her voice fading.

                Aaron watched her, brow quirked, as she shakily lowered her body to the chair near him, and rested her face in her hands. She hadn’t admitted what it was that kept her from coming back, aside from how angry and hurt she had been, but she knew, everyone knew, that it wasn’t just that. It was more than that.

“Dev?”

“I just don’t want to love him anymore, Aaron…I can’t keep doing this. I-I can’t keep…getting into this relationship with him, only to have it end and restart…my heart can’t take this. A-and what happens, Aaron, if we try this again, and I’m all in – with him, I’m _always_ all in – and he realizes that he was right even though he was high, that he _doesn’t_ love me, that he hates me? Then I’m left a broken wreck, and I wouldn’t be able to pick up the pieces again. I just…I can’t do it again,” she murmured, her head bumping against his chest as he pulled her in for a hug.

“You are a very strong woman, Devyn. You can do it if you want, but you don’t _have_ to give him another shot. You know that, right?”

“I don’t want to love him anymore, Aaron…” she murmured, covering her face as he sighed, and rubbed a hand along her back. He had no idea what to say to her, and any words of comfort he had were gone – what could someone say to that? – but he held her close, and rubbed his hand along her back quietly, the only thing he really could do.


	4. Parole

                The plan had been a week in New York, and then back home, no leeway, no wiggle room. But Devyn struggled with the concept of _back home_. She had spent years calling New York home, but with the resistance to falling back into her old life, she didn’t want to call it home anymore. But despite Aaron offering their couch until she could get on her feet, she couldn’t honestly imagine living anywhere else.

                She was torn right down the middle, and it was driving her crazy. Hell, it was driving Aaron crazy, seeing her so tormented in her attempts to figure out what to do. And he knew it was all because of Sean, and he couldn’t just sit by.

                The last day in New York, while Beth and Devyn took Jack for breakfast, to share stories about Aaron, he drove out to see Sean. Unlike when Devyn went, he wasn’t intimidated by the building before him. He was a lot more used to them than Devyn was. But he had to remember this wasn’t work, this was personal, so he allowed himself to crack a smile at the guards as they led him into the visiting room, and right up behind his brother.

“Hey, Sean…”

“Wow, it’s actually you this time,” he replied, rolling his head to see Aaron, cracking a small smile as he sat down.

“Devyn’s not ready to see you again.”

“When she came last time, it was sort of understood she’d never see me again, so no surprise there.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Sean furrowed his brow, and leaned against the table, curious.

“What?”

“She loves you, Sean, and that isn’t going to stop. But she told me…the reason she doesn’t want to see you again, is because she doesn’t want a repeat. She’s tired of this pattern you two have going on, and I gotta say, I can’t blame her.”

“Hey, _last_ time we broke up, it was her fault.”

“You mean the stalker? Because I’m pretty sure she didn’t ask for that,” Aaron defended, scowling. Sean sighed, and rubbed a hand down his face.

“…I forgot it was a stalker.”

“If you love her, Sean, stop screwing her over. And if you don’t, then tell her. And if you don’t know, then you need to _figure it out_. You’ve had a long time to figure it out, you really should know by now.” Sean scoffed, leaning back, and shook his head a bit.

“Wait, did you come here to visit me, or defend _her_?” He didn’t even need to say anything to answer that question, the stare said it all. “Oh, come _on_ , Aaron – I’m your _brother_ , she’s not even family!”

                As soon as the words left his mouth, Sean flinched, and lowered his head. That was not the thing to say, and hell, it was pretty far from the truth. Sure, Devyn wasn’t blood, wasn’t married in, wasn’t related. But she had always been around, ever since they were kids. She was as much family as the ones that _were_ blood and name, and Sean knew that better than anyone.

                A sigh sounded from across the table, as Aaron ran a hand down his face.

“I really don’t want to walk out of here, assuming _that_ as your choice. So I’ll give you the benefit, because you are my brother. Make up your mind. She deserves at _least_ that from you.”

 

*

                When Aaron and Jack loaded the rental to head back home, Beth bid them farewell with hugs and kisses and smiles, and promises of them calling when they arrived. She gave Devyn a hug, as well, before she headed back upstairs, leaving them alone. Devyn adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, and raised her eyes to Aaron’s as he shut Jack’s door.

“I’ll let you know when I get back.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, hooking her arms around his shoulders, and pulling him into an embrace.

“My phone might not always be on, but I’m always around, Dev. I’ll call you back if I miss your call.”

“I know…I know. I promise, I’ll call.”

“Don’t worry…things will be fine.”

“You sound so confident,” she chuckled, pulling back.

“Someone has to be,” he replied with a laugh, dotting a kiss to her forehead. “You sure you don’t want to come back? Or stay with Beth? She insisted she wouldn’t mind, and you know we won’t.”

“Gotta face up to myself, Aaron…if I’m going to stop calling New York my home, the least I can do is give it a proper farewell before I leave.”

“Don’t be crazy.”

“Craz _ier_ , considering I’m already a loon.”

“You sure you don’t want a lift?”

“Just call when you get home,” she assured him, patting a hand on his cheek, and leaning her head against Jack’s window. “Be good, kiddo!”

“Bye, Devyn!”

*

                The parole hearing was the following Monday. Through texts and emails with Aaron, Devyn was informed that, in the event Sean _was_ released (a very good possibility, all things considered), he not only did not have a home to go to, but he didn’t have a job. Sure, he was going to have time to look for a job, but Aaron didn’t like the idea of his brother getting out and having to find everything right away.

                It was almost like Aaron was dangling the bait in front of her with all this information, and it was ripping a brand new hole in her heart. She was, silently, thankful she had been saving up since she walked out, and had enough in her account to get a place while she got back on her feet with her work.

                It was Wednesday evening, upon returning from a day at the magazine she worked for, she saw an email in her Inbox from Aaron, and stared at the subject line – Sean’s Parole – for what felt like hours. She wasn’t sure she could open it, she wasn’t sure she could do this. If he got parole, she would be screwed, and she knew it - she would either break her heart by letting him come out, or break her heart by turning him away. Finally, with a deep breath and a rapid heartbeat, she clicked, and let her eyes fall closed.

_Sean’s been granted Parole._

“…fuck.”


	5. Hey, Stranger

                The release date was the end of the month, just over two weeks from his parole hearing. Aaron was almost constantly on the phone, between assuring Sean that he would have a place to go and a ride there on release day, and talking to Devyn about anything and everything she could suggest on his release. He could hear her resolve falling with every conversation, and even though that made him feel bad – she had been trying _so hard_ to stay strong – he was glad she was at least letting her walls down.

                The day came, and Sean was straightening his shirt, scuffing his shoes on the concrete, waiting for the guards to escort him out. He had no idea, really, who was coming to pick him up – when he last spoke to Aaron, he was led to believe it would be him, but he knew his brother was out of town, back home with Jack. And he knew Devyn had no interest – or no want – to see him. And he was sure he didn’t know Beth well enough, but hell, maybe that’s who would it be. Aaron would never send one of _his_ friends to pick him up – they all booked it when Sean went away.

                Sunlight beat down on him as he approached the gate, and he paused, looking around the lot for his ride. He could see the car, parked near the drive but the driver was hidden from sight behind the open trunk. The guards nodded at him, watching him carefully as he made his way towards the car.

“Hello?” A thump sounded, and a groan, as the trunk jerked, and fell shut. Devyn lifted her head, rubbing at the back of it, and smiled softly at Sean. “Dev?”

“Hey, stranger…get in.”

“Why you?” Her smile fell, and she shook her head, sighing. “Sorry…sorry, no, that wasn’t…that didn’t come out right.”

“Get in the car, Sean,” she repeated, her voice a little lower, as she yanked the driver’s door open.

                He groaned, rubbing his eyes, before climbing in the passenger seat, passing his bag over his shoulder into the backseat. Neither of them said anything as she started the car, buckled her seatbelt – waited pointedly for him to do the same – and pulled out of the lot, but he finally sighed, and turned to see her.

“De-“

“I have a spare room at my apartment…and you have an interview in the morning for a busboy job downtown.”

“…What?”

“You heard me.” He scrunched up his face, beyond confused, but she didn’t look over. She knew that look – she could _feel_ it, she’d seen it enough. And her natural, knee-jerk reaction, as it always had been, was to reach out her hand, and lace her fingers with his. They both froze, but she didn’t move her hand away, and neither did he.

“…Devyn…” he finally muttered, glancing down at her lithe fingers against his hand.

“I may be…a mess, in and of myself…but you…needed some sort of…of…support. You are out, now…a relatively free man…but you needed a home…and you need a job…so you are approved to live with me, and I have gotten you an interview tomorrow. They know your history – Charlie is a friend of mine, and he needs help at the restaurant.”

“A busboy?”

“You were never more at home than you were in the kitchen…no matter how alone I was on the other end. But you can’t just jump in, not anymore. Charlie knows you have talent, but he wants to start you low, work you back up to the kitchen.”

“I can’t do that, Dev…if I screw up…”

“Then I’ll kill you, and our problems will be solved.” Normally, he’d have been worried, as she carefully removed her hand from his in order to turn the wheel, but there was a smirk on her lips, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“So I get your spare room, and a job…and in return…”

“No. No _in return_. I’m doing a favor for _Aaron_ , because you guys are family. And I can’t just have the one person who’s been in my life longer than anyone out on his ass, can I?” she smiled, but kept her eyes on the road.

“Thanks, Dev.”

“Well, let’s see if you can handle living with me again before you thank me,” Devyn murmured, reaching out to flip on the radio. It was the most effective way to end the conversation she wasn’t up to having, and Sean, silently grateful, turned and watched the world go by out the window.

                It wasn’t the biggest apartment – much smaller than the one they used to share – but it had two bedrooms, and that was what counted, that was what was important. She walked up to the door, his bag on her shoulder, and two large plastic bags in her hands, before pausing, and fumbling at her pocket.

“I always do this, I really should have my keys in my hand when I do this,” she sighed, making Sean chuckle as he reached out, and pulled her hand from her pocket. “Sean?”

“Just think of me as an extra hand, eh?” he offered, not even batting an eye as he slid his hand into her pocket and removed her key. Neither acknowledged the fluttering of her eyes at that contact, and she swallowed hard, looking down as he produced her key ring.

“…Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Sean answered softly, flipping for the apartment key, and twisting it into the lock.

                Devyn slipped around him, and led him down the hall to the open bedroom door, setting the bags down on the bed. His fingers caught the light switch just inside, illuminating the mostly bare room, and, fighting the urge to sigh, he smiled.

“Thanks, Dev.”

“I might not be family to you, Sean, but you are still family to me,” Devyn replied softly, moving over to the window and yanking the curtains back. “Decorate it how you want.”

“Devyn, you _are_ family.”

“Why did you tell Aaron that I w-“

“I was irritated, Dev, I didn’t mean it.” He hesitated, but stepped up behind her, hooking both arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. Instantly, her hands went out, shoving against him as she twisted in his grasp.

“Sean, _let me go_!”

“Stop! Stop! I’m not going to hurt you, just _listen to me_ ,” he huffed, pinning her against the wall, and watching her eyes shoot up to his in shock and worry. “I’m clean. I’m sober. I’m _fine_ , Dev, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You just manhandled me into a wall, Sean.”

“Because you were doing what you could to _not_ look at me.” She opened her mouth to object, but she couldn’t – he was right. Devyn didn’t want to look at him, she was actually wishing she’d just led him to the room and walked away. But he had her, up against the wall, and peered down at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. With a whimper, her hands fell onto his biceps, and she forced her eyes to stay on his as she shook her head.

“I’m afraid, if I look you in the eye, I’ll see something I don’t want to see.”

“Like _what_?”

“Either I’ll see that you don’t care about me anymore, or I’ll see that you still love me, and let’s face it, I’m not sure I can handle _either_ ,” she admitted, sighing. “I’m trying to accept the fact that we don’t work together, and yeah, I know, having us live together is not really conducive to that, but…you needed a place to live…”

“You don’t want us to work this out?”

“Of course I do, but _you_ don’t, you never have.” Sean scoffed, and shook his head, moving his hand off her shoulder run his fingers through her hair.

“That’s not fair, Dev. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have kept pulling you back.”

“You didn’t pull me back, I just couldn’t let you go. I was never as happy on my own as I was with you, but you…you just never wanted to be home when I was with you.” Sean frowned, but bowed his head to press his lips to her forehead. Her breath hitched at the contact, and she whimpered softly, shaking her head.

“You never seemed all that happy when I was home, I just figured you didn’t want me around.”

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up, considering you seemed to prefer to go out. Without me.”

                Sean closed his eyes, resting his lips in her hair, before he felt her shake with a soft laugh.

“How...the hell...did we mess up this much?” Devyn murmured, as he pulled back to look at her. A chuckle passed his lips, and he released her from the wall, shrugging.

“I think the simple explanation is _miscommunication_ ,” he admitted, dragging his thumb along her jaw. “And I’m sorry, for everything.”

                For a moment, neither of them said anything, merely looked at each other, her hands still on his arms and his hand still on her cheek. Her heart thumped in her ears, against her ribs, before she looked away, cleared her throat, and carefully pulled away.

“A-are you hungry? I haven’t…I haven’t eaten yet…I thought we could…I mean…If you’re hungry, we can order in…or go grab something. I’m thinking Chinese. Think about it,” she rambled, suddenly desperate to get away as she ducked into the hallway, into her bedroom, and locked the door behind her. “ _Man up, Devyn, man the hell up,_ ” she muttered at herself, running a hand down her face.

                But she still didn’t know which path she’d rather – him wanting her, or him not wanting her. And standing there, so close to him, wasn’t helping.

                Plucking her phone out of her pocket, she opened a New Message, and heaved a breath, tapping out a message to Aaron.

 _He’s out. Settling into my spare room. Might grab a bite. No phone, so you can call mine if you want to talk to him, until we get him one._  

                As soon as she hit _Send_ , she thought about it, and then typed out a quick _Thank you_ to him, sending that before walking back out of the room to find Sean.


	6. Good Luck

                It was just a quick thing, a half-sandwich and a cup of coffee at a little shop down the street, but not because they weren’t hungry. Actually, Sean was dying for something that didn’t land on a shitty little tray like what he had to eat while behind bars. That sandwich was the best thing he’d had in a long time, but as they walked out, and he thanked her for lunch, she immediately felt bad for just giving him an off-the-cuff meal just to get it over with.

                The two walked down the sidewalk, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans, his in the pockets of his jeans, and she found herself glancing up at him every once in a while, but not saying a word. What was there that she could say that she hadn’t already? Devyn was certain her discomfort, her uncertainty at being so close to Sean again, was obvious, could be seen by everyone that walked by whether they cast a second glance or not. But after a few minutes, she realized just how stupid that was, even in her own head, and she eased the tension in her shoulders, glancing back up at him.

                For a while, they just walked, pausing at a couple places here or there to browse small shops before they continued on. It was _comfortable_ between them, something Devyn wasn’t expecting, and she debated for a moment before grinning.

“Come on…I’m going to take you past Charlie’s place, so you can see where you’re going tomorrow,” Devyn suggested, leading him around the corner. He smiled a little as he looked at her, before nodding, and following.

                It wasn’t a huge place with flashing lights or jaw-dropping signs. It was a simple place with a brick front, a soft OPEN sign in the large front window, and an eye-catching but still simple _Che Mangiamo_ sign hung above the door, causing Sean to glance up, and pause.

“What?” she asked, hand on the door when she realized he wasn’t moving.

“An Italian place?” She smiled.

“Yes. It’s a great place, but missing a special something,” Devyn admitted, making him lower his eyes to hers.

“Come on, Dev. Why here?” Sighing, and dropping her hand from the door handle, Devyn took a few steps back towards him, forcing her hands to his biceps.

“Because you are more at home inside a restaurant, especially an Italian restaurant, Sean…So you and I are going to go in here, don’t complain, you look fine,” she said, before he could interrupt, “you are going to meet Charlie, and you are going to like it. Charlie’s a great boss…and you are going to wow him, and get your ass back in the kitchen…right where you belong. Right where you shine.”

                Their eyes locked as they both waited for the other to say something, before she pulled back and opened the door. Smiling down at her, Sean shuffled through, peering around the restaurant. It wasn’t a high-end, suit-and-tie, must-wear-heels kind of place. It was the atmosphere of a family place, where you could take kids, where you could just swing through for lunch without worrying about wearing jeans. It was comfortable, and that made Sean smile.

                The hostess grinned, and reached for the menus.

“Just two?” she asked, before Devyn shifted around Sean. “Oh! Hi, Devyn! Are you here to eat, or see Charlie?”

“…both, actually. This is Sean…Sean, this is Cara,” Devyn smiled, lightly placing a hand on Sean’s elbow.

“Nice to meet you,” Sean smiled at the young blonde.

“A pleasure,” Cara blushed, shaking his hand, before plucking out two menus. “Come on, I’ll get you the back table,” she promised, leading them away from the doors.

                There was a table, closer to the bar than the front of the house, quiet and comfortable and just right, considering they would be seeing Charlie. Devyn hesitated, blushing, as Sean pulled the chair out for her, and waited to tuck it in until she’d sat down. She and Cara exchanged smiles, before she placed the menus on the table, and nodded.

“Christopher will be by to take your orders in a minute. I know you’ll enjoy,” she chuckled at Devyn, “but I hope you enjoy your visit, Sean.”

“Thank you.”

                After a little while, as they sipped from their simple glasses of water – she wasn’t interested in wine before dinner, and he was still a little weary of it, despite the time that had passed – the swinging door into the kitchen opened, and a man stepped out, rubbing his hand through his light brown hair and sliding it over the front of his jacket as he came up to the table.

“Devyn! You look gorgeous!” he grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. She laughed softly, a sound sweet to Sean’s ears, as she kissed his cheek in return, and patted his elbow.

“It’s good to see you again, Charlie.”

“I hope everything is exceptional?” Her eyes darted across the table as Sean cleared his throat.

“Well, it’s really good, but there…are a few things that could make it better,” Sean told him, making Charlie’s brow go up as he straightened out, and looked over.

“…Charlie, _this_ is Sean Hotchner…”

“Ah, _Sean_. Pleasure to meet you. Devyn tells me you’re familiar with the kitchen?”

“Spent several years as head chef downtown,” Sean answered simply, extending his hand to shake Charlie’s. The man smiled a bit, and nodded his head towards the kitchen.

“Mind if I steal you away for a few? Show me what you think will make this better?” The hesitation was there, in Sean’s eyes as he looked at Devyn, but he nodded confidently, excused himself, and followed Charlie back into the kitchen.

 _Good luck,_ she mouthed as Sean glanced back at her, flashing a quick smile before disappearing through the swinging door.

                It felt like _ages_ before Sean came out of the kitchen, Charlie directly behind him, neither of them showing any sign of how it went in the kitchen. And when they arrived at the table, neither said anything either. Sean turned, shaking Charlie’s hand, and smiled.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Sean.”

“You too, Charlie.” Devyn peered up, her wallet in one hand and the ticket in the other, only to fumble to grab it as Charlie snatched it away from her. “Don’t you worry about this, Dev. You know that,” he chuckled, helping her up and kissing her cheek again.

“You’re an angel, Charlie, are you sure?”

“Very. Now go on, get out of here. Sean, I’ll see you tomorrow at 10?”

“Looking forward to it! Thanks again, Charlie.” Despite her eyeing them both curiously, Devyn simply hugged Charlie, and smiled at Cara, as she led the way back out of the restaurant with Sean at her side.

                Five feet from the door, she stopped, pushing her hand against Sean’s chest to stop him, and turned to face him, eyebrow raised. A smile had pulled his lips up, and he peered down at her, mirroring her brow raise, but not saying anything to ease the curious look in her eyes. She finally sighed, and lowered her hand.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“What happened in the kitchen?” she prodded, almost like a kid at Christmas, trying to find out a gift. But Sean didn’t give in, shrugging and shifting to walk around her. A grunt passed his lips as her hand went back up, thumping against his chest. “Sean Hotchner, don’t make me show you I can still whip your ass.” Barking out a laugh, and looking at her in surprise, Sean leaned in, grinning.

“Screw being a busboy. I’m starting in the kitchen.”

                She squealed, honest-to-goodness _squealed_ , as she jumped a bit, and wrapped her arms around him. With a laugh, he hooked both hands around her waist, holding her against him with a grin on his lips. For a moment, they weren’t an awkward, unsteady, broken couple. They were friends. They were what they always were, and they were happy. When Devyn realized what she was doing, she wriggled out of his arms, letting hers fall to her sides, and blushed furiously.

“Sorry, Sean. Umm…Congratulations,” she told him, trying to sound normal, and not completely adolescent.

“Thanks, Dev,” he chuckled, letting the awkwardness of the moment slip by without mention, as he pocketed his hands.

“Let’s, uh…let’s go get you some clothes for work, hm?”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. And really…I’m really happy you’re getting in the kitchen right off the bat. Charlie made a smart choice.” Sean chuckled again, and nodded in agreement, looking at her as she walked a few steps ahead of him. “There’s a place a few blocks away, we can get you slacks and…what, white shirt? Charlie’s gonna give you a jacket, right?”

“He suggested white under, black button-up, until my jacket comes in – none of the ones he’s got are big enough for me,” Sean snickered, making her blush and nod.

“We can do that. Come on.”


	7. Let Me Tell You When I Knew

                The phone buzzed on the night table, and Devyn, having barely fallen under, groaned, rolled, and yanked it off the table. She was grateful it wasn’t a phone call, so carefully, squinting her eyes at the brightly lit screen in the darkness of her bedroom, she opened her messages, blinking a few times at the text Aaron sent her.

_Congrats to Sean on getting upgraded from busboy.  :-) Thank you for everything, Dev – you’re a bit of an angel, you know that? Call if you need anything. Take care.  ~AH_

                Sighing, and tossing her phone towards her feet, Devyn rolled back towards the door, staring out at the hallway. It was way too early for her to be awake, really, considering it wasn’t even 4am yet, but she couldn’t feel the exhaustion anymore. Instead, she wanted to get up, go sit in the kitchen, read, do something other than lie there and think about Sean.

                So she shoved herself off the bed, grabbed her e-reader and phone, and ducked into the living room without making a noise. Curling up in the corner of the couch, she flipped on her e-reader, and opened up the last book she’d started, snuggling up against the blanket tossed across the back of the couch, and began reading it again.

                Around seven-thirty, Sean padded out of the bathroom, pausing to toss the towel from his shower back over the rack, and headed towards the living room to find his shoes. Devyn was still curled up in the corner of the couch, her e-reader on the floor, her phone at her feet, and he paused, chuckling softly. Gingerly, he pulled her out across the couch, stretching her out as he dropped the blanket across her. He placed her phone and e-reader on the table, before turning and plucking his shoes off the floor and returning to his room.

                When Devyn finally did wake up, she furrowed her brow at being stretched out on the couch, but glanced at the clock on the wall, scrambling to her feet when she realized it was already ten. God, she hoped Sean had gotten up and gone to the restaurant on his own. Fumbling with the phone, she yanked it to her ear, breathing out a bit shakily when the voice picked up.

“Thank you for calling _Che Mangiamo_ in New York, this is Cara, how may I help you this morning?”

“Cara, it’s Devyn Morales…did Sean make it in?”

“Morning, Devyn! Yeah, Sean got here about an hour ago – seemed really excited to get started. Actually, Charlie seemed happy that he showed up early, they’ve been working in the kitchen, haven’t really heard a peep.”

“What time do you guys open today?”

“We open at eleven for lunch,” Cara answered, a smile in her voice. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Devyn lowered herself back to the couch, and nodded.

“I just woke up – I hoped he would go on his own,” she laughed softly, glad Cara was chuckling, too. “Thank you for that, Cara. You have a great day, okay? And, do me a favor?”

“Sure thing?”

“Tell Sean to have a great day, too.”

“Of course. You too, Dev.”

“Thanks.”

                It was almost ten that night when a knock sounded at Devyn’s door, and she pushed herself off the couch to peer through the peephole. Of course it was Sean – who else would it be? – and with a half-smile, she opened the door, letting him in.

“The landlord should be getting me a copy of the key this week…” she promised him, as she locked the door behind him. “How was it?”

“Busier than hell, but holy _shit_ I didn’t realize how much I missed the kitchen.” He kicked off his shoes, and turned around, grinning at Devyn. “I owe you _something_ , Dev, really, this is great.”

“Nope. Just…” She blushed, and skirted around him to the fridge, shrugging. “Just be happy and stay clean, and we’re good.”

                Sean frowned, but nodded his head, unbuttoning his shirt as he looked at her.

“That’s not going to be a problem. Though, first paycheck, I gotta get different shoes – or at least insoles. Holy _shit_ those hurt.” She clicked her tongue, and grinned over, tossing him a bag she left on the counter.

“I borrowed your tennis shoes to make sure I got them right…”

“Dev!”

“What! I meant to get that _with you_ yesterday, but I spaced. On your feet, more than twelve hours, every day? You need those before payday.” Sean smiled, and set the bag on the table, hooking his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

“Thank you, Dev.” She hesitated, but returned the hug, smiling.

“You’re welcome Sean. I’m gonna crash – I have to go in tomorrow…but I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Definitely. Thanks again.”

“Night, Sean.”

                For the next couple of weeks, the only time the two really saw each other was when Sean came in at night, just before Devyn was heading to bed. It was two minutes of conversation, mostly _how was work_ and _see you tomorrow_ , but it was easy enough for Devyn.

                Sean was happy to learn the restaurant was closed Mondays, taking full advantage of his second day off by shutting off his alarm and letting himself sleep in that morning. It was almost ten when Devyn climbed out of her bed, having swapped her days off, and made her way down the hall, pausing by his door. Sean was curled away from the door, one plaid-covered leg sticking out from beneath the comforter, his tank-top covered upper body half blocked from sight by the blanket. It made her smile, and she dropped against the doorframe, watching him quietly.

                Years of memories flooded her as she stood there, chewing her bottom lip, and while many of them were sad, hard to hold onto, there were a _lot_ of ones that made her smile. She and Sean had known each other for a long time. Hell, standing there watching him sleep, she thought about the first time they met.

                It was seventh grade, gym class. The only class they had together, and she _hated_ that class. Devyn was never much for sports, really. She could run, but basketball, and soccer, she hated them, she just preferred books instead. The kids in the class weren’t all the nicest, teasing her relentlessly for it. It never bothered her, really, the kids teasing her – it was them purposely chucking the ball at her that got to her. Sean didn’t stand for it, though. After a few days, when he realized they were doing it intentionally, he shouted at them and made them stop, stepped in on her behalf, and even skipped out to sit with her on the sidelines to talk.

                That was all it took for her to like him, him stepping out to stop her from getting pummeled by sports equipment. Not even the teacher did that, despite her asking him to make them stop. He just told her to keep her eyes up instead of in that stupid book, but Sean sat himself between her and the field, knowing if they tried to hit her, they’d have to hit him. It was the last time she got hurt on purpose during gym class, but it was also the last time she was alone during gym. Sean coaxed her into playing, finally, even teaching her enough to keep her from getting hurt. From there, it was easy to start doing homework together. Dating came Freshman year of high school, when it came time for the Homecoming Dance, and from there, it was a roller coaster of love, and dates, and breaking up, and getting back together, and through it all, Devyn hated seeing him with other people, hated going out herself with other people. But she wanted him happy.

                And every time, he came back. She never really let go, but she didn’t try to force him to stay. Standing there, watching him sleep in her spare room, Devyn felt that love in her heart, that love she felt the very first time he asked her out; the very first time he bowed his head to kiss her after their first date; the very first time he fit his body between her legs and asked her – for the third time – if she was _sure_ she wanted this, wanted him, while brushing kisses to her lips, her neck, her shoulder, wholly willing to stop if she changed her mind.

                Biting her lip, Devyn slipped into the bedroom, and lowered her body to the bed behind him, gently resting her hand on his side. His chest expanded as he breathed in, contracted as he breathed out, and shifted as he rolled to see who was sitting beside him.

“Dev?”

“Did I wake you?”

“No…what’s up?” he asked, his voice still thick and laced with sleep. She blushed, and smiled, shrugging.

“Can we talk?” Neither of them looked away from the other, before he fumbled with the blanket, and slid away to open up the warm side of the bed for her.

“Sure…come on, step into my office.” Devyn laughed softly, swinging her feet up and lying beside him. “What’s up, Dev?”

“…well…” The realization of what she was doing hit her, and she felt her face burn as she looked up at the ceiling instead of over at him. Sean could feel her hesitation, see it written all over her face, and rolled onto his back, cocking his head.

“…no…that’s not a well…that’s a ceiling.” With a snort, she thrust her foot, striking him through the blanket. “Oh, yeah…that totally hurt, what with all that extra pad- _HEY_!” he exclaimed, as she rolled onto her stomach, and pinched his arm.

“Serves you right!” she snickered, burying her face into his pillow.

“Come on, Dev. It’s just _me_ , what’s up?” Sean asked, patting her back as he looked at her.

                For a second, she didn’t say anything, her face just buried in his pillow. When she finally did talk, though, it was muffled, and Sean had no idea what it was she’d said. He poked her shoulder, frowning.

“Huh?” She muffled the words again, and he smirked, poking her again. “Dev?”

“I miss you, _jerk_.” His finger stopped, barely against her shoulder, and he raised a brow.

“…what?”

“Seriously?” she scoffed, turning to see him.

“I just wanted to be sure that’s what I heard, Dev.”

“How can I _not_ , Sean? I have always been yours, even before you ever asked me out. Actually, the first time we met, when I got clocked in the face with the soccer ball, and got to sit out…and they kept trying, and you came up and got them to finally _stop_ , and you sat with me?” He raised a brow, rolling onto his side to look at her. It was so many years ago, and so much had happened since then, it was really a blurry memory, but he nodded slowly, kind of remembering. “That was the first time I knew I needed you in my life. Not to save my ass…but…just to make me smile…”

                Sean stared at her, half smiling, before he shifted back onto his back, and clamped his hands against his stomach.

“Let me tell you when I knew I was in love with you.” Her ears perked up, and despite staying on her stomach, she slid her hands beneath her head, and turned her face to see him.

“…okay.” Smiling, he shrugged, shifting into the bed a bit more, and cleared his throat.

“Sixth grade. Mrs. Carlton’s science class. You sat across the room at a table with Bobby Lawson, this douchebag of a kid who always bragged about his dad’s money. Cocky bastard, considering we were still pretty young. But he was constantly talking to you during class, and Carlton ignored him because _every time_ someone tried to punish him, daddy swooped in and made them let it go. But he kept trying, kept flirting with you – badly, as I recall – until, as soon as Carlton walked out to administer someone a test in the hall, you freaking _head-butted_ that kid, and made his nose bleed…and then you went back to your homework like nothing happened,” Sean told her, grinning stupidly as she started laughing, and buried her face.

“Oh my god, _I totally forgot I had done that_!” she cried, hands separating her face from the pillow.

“ _That_ was when I fell in love with you.”

“You are _insane!”_

“ ** _I_** didn’t head-butt the kid, and then go back to work, and then convince Carlton he hit his head on the table!”

“…Oh, god, I was _disturbed_.”

“It was _awesome_ , and that was when I fell in love with you, when I realized you weren’t going to take anyone’s shit.”

“And then gym class came around…”

“Well, gym class was full of adrenaline-high jackasses, and you just wanted to read.” She blushed, and nodded.

“I did.”

“And I let you.”

“…you did.”

                Sean lifted his head a bit, rolling it to see her, as she scooted across the bed, and leaned her forehead against his.

“You’re just as beautiful as you were back then…and I’m sorry I fucked everything up when I was high,” Sean murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. Blushing, Devyn smiled, and shrugged.

“I’m sorry I let you…”

“…I still love you, you know.” That was all she needed, to roll her head against her shoulder, and lean in to kiss him.

                Until her phone rang, pulling her back before she could.

“…are you kidding me?”

“…I don’t think so,” Sean sighed, head flopping back as she shoved off the bed, and ducked back into her bedroom for her phone. “Morales…you’re ki-…just so we’re clear, I’m working today, _and_ Thursday, and then I’m gonna swing by, and rip your heart out _through your foot_ …okay, as long as we’re clear.” Snapping her phone shut, Devyn tossed it to her bed, and Sean could hear her swearing from the down the hall.

                After a few minutes, and a bit of shuffling around, she reappeared in his doorway, no longer in shorts and t-shirt, but instead in jeans, and a _Batman_ shirt, leaning back against the doorframe with her tennis shoes in her hand.

“What’s going on?”

“Apparently the girl I swapped days off with decided she _can’t_ work today, _but_ she still can’t work Thursday, either…so I have to work today and Thursday…meaning I don’t get a day to myself this week.” She paused, one shoe on, the other between her hands. “…not that I was planning on being alone today, but…” Blushing, she shrugged, and tugged the shoe on, looking over. “You gonna be home later?”

“Yeah. Go on. Tell you what? I’ll make dinner tonight…we can talk.” Devyn blushed more, and nodded, patting her pocket for her phone.

“Thanks, Sean…Oh! Don’t forget to get the mail – I think Charlie said you should have your check today – and I’ll call when I’m on my way back,” she said, waving as she jogged down the hall. Sean pushed himself to sit up, and heard her thumping back towards him. “Oh! Also! I was going to give you this today, but…here…” she smiled, tossing him a small box.

“What is it?”

“Your cell phone. I ordered it last week, and it came in yesterday, so it’s all set up with your number and everything. Um, I programmed my number, and Aaron’s number into it already…texting, calls, it has 3G so you can surf the net if you want. There’s an 8 gig SD card in it, but we can get you something bigger later. _And_ ,” she said, watching as he tipped the open box and the phone, the charger, and a key fell into his lap, “I also got your copy of the key. Feel free to go out, enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, Dev,” he chuckled, flipping the phone in his hands and running his finger over the plastic screen protector she’d put on. “Go on, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Take care!” Devyn grinned, bouncing back down the hall, and disappeared out the door, her keys clutched in her hand.


	8. I Was So Stupid

                Now that Sean had his own phone, he got to call Aaron and give him a full, unabridged catch-up of life at Devyn’s apartment and his new job at the restaurant. Despite their concerns at the start that things would crumble once the two of them were living together again, working around each other again, Aaron was happy to be proven wrong. Sean sounded happier than he had in a long time, which helped Aaron feel better.

                For the first time in _years_ , Sean and Aaron held a conversation for more than a few minutes. When they finally did get off the phone, Sean got dressed, pocketed his wallet, phone, and new keys, and headed out. He had promised Devyn he would make dinner for her, for when she got home, so that they could talk – hard to make dinner without food.

                The afternoon flew, between shopping for dinner, texting Devyn – the first response she sent him was a picture of her laughing, and a message of _I’ve only been gone four hours, you miss me that much?_ – and actually preparing the dinner, as well as picking up the apartment. Sean had lived there for almost a month, and couldn’t remember any day he’d actually _cleaned_. He did the dishes, or threw in laundry, but as far as sweep, dust, put things away, and everything else? Nope, not once.

                Today, he did. Laundry, dishes, swept, dusted, put everything back where it belonged, washed the windows. That apartment practically shined by the time he made dinner.

                But then six rolled by, when Devyn should have been home, and the food sat, cooling on the stove, as Sean checked his phone.

                And checked his phone.

                And checked his phone.

                Almost an hour after Devyn should have been home, his phone finally started to ring. Due to his eagerness as he jumped out of the chair at the table, and grabbed his phone from the counter, his face fell when he saw _Aaron Hotchner_ scrolling across. Sighing, he dragged his finger across the screen, and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Aaron…”

“You home?”

“Yeah?”

“Devyn with you?”

“…No…she hasn’t gotten home yet, what’s g-“

“Turn on the news,” Aaron requested, not letting him finish. Sean stumbled over himself, clicking on the television and flipping it over to the news.

                Two blocks from the magazine that Devyn worked at, cops flooded the block, had it barricaded to anyone coming through whether on foot or in a vehicle. The lights on the squad cars were flashing, and the camera was panning around, but not focusing on any one spot.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Robbery gone bad…he’s holed up in there with four tellers and twelve customers. Security guard is dead, place has been blocked off on the news for forty-five minutes. They mentioned him pulling in a hostage off the street, have you tried to call her?”

“No, I figured she was stuck at work, _son of a bitch_ ,” Sean huffed, clenching his hand through his hair. “Security guard the only one killed?”

“That’s what it says. Look, I’m home, Jack’s in bed, but Beth called me, asked me where _you_ were right now because of this. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…It’s Monday, I had the day off, so I…I haven’t really gone anywhere but the store, and that was this morning.”

                Neither one said it, but Aaron could hear the worry clenching at Sean’s voice, and it made him worry for his brother. Taking a breath, and shutting his eyes, Aaron cleared his throat, and frowned.

“Look…I’m going to get off the phone. If she tries to call you, or text you, you’ll be able to get it. But if you need me, I’ve got my phone in my hand, ok?”

“Thanks, Aaron,” Sean replied, hanging up and setting the phone to the highest volume before putting it on the table in front of him. .

                The more he watched the news, the better he felt that, at least, Devyn was alive. Maybe injured, but alive – the only death was the security guard, and that was at the start of the robbery. That was about an hour ago at this point. Finally having enough of just _sitting_ , Sean moved back to his bedroom, quickly throwing some clothes on, before returning to the kitchen to put the food in the unheated oven. Upon grabbing his phone and his keys, Sean shut the TV off, and rushed out of the apartment, jogging through the crowd until he reached the barricade between New York, and the bank robbery.

                Ten minutes, he stood there, listening to the hushed concerns of the other gatherers, watching the cops work the situation from behind one of the squad cars, lights flashing endlessly to color the block and the building fronts. Peering up as one officer stealthily motioned towards a building opposite the bank, Sean spotted a single rifle point peeking through the window. They had to have a view inside, a view of the robber, and that eased Sean’s worries…

                …for almost ten seconds, until he saw the little red light flicker on.

                They were getting ready to fire.

                And then two gunshots sounded – one from inside the bank, that had everyone holding their breath, and one from the sniper in the window.

“ _The gunman is down, I repeat, the gunman is down, move in!_ ” sounded a voice over the cars, as the doors to the bank flung open, and a few of the hostages raced out, sobbing, hands either up in the air or covering their faces. Sean jumped, pressing himself against the wooden barricade, watching as a couple people –tellers, he guessed, by the nametags that glinted in the flashing lights – raced through the doors splattered in what looked like blood.

                Some cops rushed inside around them, while others wrapped blankets around the people coming out, guiding them to the waiting ambulances, sitting two at each one. Two medics hurried inside, following the trail of police, and Sean waited, heart thumping in his ears, as a couple of people, draped in blankets, came through the doors. One stopped, peering up at the officer that was guiding them out, but any chance of understanding what was being said was completely lost in the roar of observers’ voices.

                After a few minutes of what had to be arguing – the hands were moving way too fast and way too shakily to be simple conversation – the person tugged off the blanket, and relief washed over Sean as Devyn tossed it to the officer. Her fingers fumbled into her pockets as she started towards Sean’s side of the barricade, shaking her head and waving off anyone trying to talk to her.

                She was through the people and starting down the sidewalk, when Sean jogged after, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Dev!”

                The woman stopped, fingers trembling against the screen of her phone, and she turned, wide-eyed, to see him jogging up to her.

“Sean…” she breathed, clutching her phone in one hand as she raced forward, and buried her face in his shoulder, arms clasping around his waist.

“Are you okay? I’ve got you, you’re safe, Dev.”

“I am so sorry, Sean, I’m so sorry….I wasn’t…I was just…I was just _coming home_ , he grabbed me as a shield on the way in, I just wanted to come home,” she rattled, hands grasping at the back of his shirt as he secured his hands around her.

“It’s fine, Dev, you’re safe, that’s all that matters…I got you, ok?” She nodded, almost frantic, her face hidden in his T-shirt.

                As much as she wanted to just go home, to curl up on the couch and not let Sean out of her sight, he insisted and dragged her towards the one of the ambulances, making them look her over and be sure she was okay, before giving their information to a nearby officer, and leading her back home safely.

                Her body thumped into the kitchen chair, and Sean watched her for a minute before sighing.

“…I’m going to call Aaron…let him know you’re safe.” She nodded, but stayed silent, as he moved down the hall and called his brother. It was a short call – Aaron was relieved to know Devyn was okay, but insisted Sean take care of her for the night, call him in the morning, and the two hung up. Sean waited, watching the door to his room, before heading back to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. Devyn was still seated at the table, hands on the tabletop, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Frowning, Sean walked over, and crouched beside the chair, laying an arm across her lap to cup her hip.

“Dev?”

“I thought…when he pulled that trigger, when he shot the guard, I thought for sure I wasn’t going to walk out of there. I, uh…I tried…I was going to…to text you…b-but he was _screaming_ , he cracked someone in the head with the butt of his gun when he realized they were calling 9-1-1…I just…”

                Sean’s voice was soft, a lightly whispered _shhh_ as he leaned in, sliding his hand across her hip to her back as she shifted and lowered her head against his shoulder. The angle was odd, and it had to be uncomfortable for her, but Sean didn’t push her to move, until her fingers clenched against the fabric of his shirt and she tugged him closer. Shifting back, Sean twisted her chair to face him, before sliding his arms around her waist and letting her flop forward against his shoulder. Her entire body shuddered and trembled as she tried not to cry.

                For a few minutes, neither said anything, until she could breathe steadily again, her grasp loosening against his arm.

“It wasn’t…it wasn’t getting shot that s-scared me…i-it was…it was that I would die, and I never got to t-tell you…I didn’t…I was so _stupid_ I should have…”

“Dev, stop,” Sean murmured, pulling back just enough to run his hand up her spine, and coax her into taking a deep breath. Her bottom lip was red, chapped, a bit swollen from where she’d been chewing on it since she walked out of the bank, but before he could fully register it, her lips were on his, her hands cupping the sides of his face. A soft, undignified squeak passed his lips – although he would vehemently deny such a thing – before he pulled her a little closer, and returned the need in the contact. Gingerly, she pulled away, dropping her forehead to his, and letting her eyes open slowly.

“I love you, Sean Hotchner. I should have said that this morning…I love you. I always have. Even when I didn’t want to, I loved you.” The smile that pulled his lips made her laugh softly, and he pulled her closer, pressing a light kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I love you too, Dev. And you’re _safe_ now, ok? You’re home, I’m here, I’m not goin’ anywhere until work tomorrow. Things are fine.” She bit her lip again, brow knitted together, but he knew what the look was before she even made a sound. As her lips parted, Sean shook his head, quickly moving his hand to her shoulder. “I’ll call Charlie…we’ll stay in tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” she breathed softly, burying her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms gently around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spazzed during the writing of this chapter, so if something seems wrong...it probably is. >.


	9. Do You Think We Can Do This?

                The feeling of his fingers running through her hair was calming, reassuring, as she slipped between waking and dreaming, her head resting on his chest. His bed was comfortable beneath her, the blanket warm over her legs, and she lay with her eyes closed, arm draped across his waist.

“Are you sure…that we were ever really meant to be together, Sean?” Devyn’s voice was soft against his shirt, but his hand stilled, and he tilted his head, looking down at her.

“Whaddaya mean?”

“…how long have we been trying?”

“High school…at least.”

“Do you know how many times we broke up since our first date?” The guilt was in his eyes before the question was fully off her tongue, and she sighed, nestling against his shoulder. “It wasn’t always your fault…half the time it was mine. I just…I wonder if there was a reason we never seemed to work.” Sean nudged his finger against her chin, tilting her head back to look into her eyes.

“We did right, but not at the same time. When I was focused on us, you weren’t. When you were, I wasn’t. We kept…missing each other. And towards the end, I didn’t really make things easy.” Devyn closed her eyes, leaning her head into the crook of his arm.

“…do you think we can do this?”

“I think if I hadn’t fucked up so _tremendously_ , no, we couldn’t. But we know where we stand…I think we’ll be fine. Might take work, but…”

“I’m willing. If you are…”

                Sean smiled at the sound of her voice, muffled into his shirt, as he locked his arms around her, and pulled her closer.

“Do I get to wake up next to you every day?” Her face reddened as she nodded. “Do I get to make you dinner?” Nod. “Do I get to kiss you, and hold you?” Another nod. “Do I get to spoil you constantly?” A soft chuckle, followed by a nod. By now, Sean was smiling, well aware her face was burning. “Will you tell me you love me? Curl up with me in bed, on the couch? Order take-out when I don’t feel like cooking, and comfort me if I need it?” This time, she nodded a bit emphatically, fingers tightening against his shirt. “Then I’m more than willing, Dev.”

                The bed bounced as she pushed herself up, shimmied, and climbed into his lap, grinning as he laughed.

“What’s this?”

“Everyday. I’ll tell you I love you every single day, and we can take turns watching whatever the other wants to watch…I’ll buy you one of those foot baths, for after the long nights, and if you seem tired, I’ll draw you a bath – or curl up with you until you fall asleep.” Dragging her hands across his chest, Devyn leaned down, and pressed her lips to his, smiling when she felt his lips quirk at the contact. The woman squealed as Sean flipped them, pressing her back against the bed as he slipped between her knees.

“I promise you, Devyn. I won’t fuck you over, not again. I’ve lost you more than I ever should have allowed…you’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.” Her face burned more, and she clamped a hand over her eyes.

“Sean…”

“I mean it. I love you. More now than ever before, because now I know how stupid I really, truly have been…and how lucky I am to have you back.”

“…Sean?”

“Yes, love.” A soft giggle passed her lips, and she moved, her hands, cupping his cheeks.

“Shut the hell up and kiss me.”

“Yes, _ma’am_.”

“And please…don’t break me, Sean…I don’t think I can survive it again.” His face softened, the smile nothing more than a memory, as he dusted a kiss to her lips.

“I can’t say I won’t be stupid…but I’m all in, Dev. No one has ever had more of me than you…but I’ve been too stupid to give you everything. I’m giving you everything, now. No one else matters to me as much as you.” Smiling softly, she tilted her head up, pressing her lips over his again.

 

*

 

                Aaron checked his watch, frowning a little. Devyn was supposed to be visiting from New York, but she hadn’t been able to secure a ride from the airport – the moment a taxi was mentioned, Aaron brushed it off and assured her he would be there to pick her up, promptly at 3.

                Of course, that was before the flight was delayed.

                And now it was 3:45, and he was still waiting for her to show.

                Shifting, he moved towards the wall of monitors, making sure the flight she was on had even landed, before pacing the floor. After a few more minutes, and another glance at his watch, he turned, and paused midstep, registering the sight before he smiled. Devyn had made it off the plane, and had her duffel hanging off her shoulder, but she wasn’t alone.

                Sean was walking beside her, both of them moving slowly, the straps of his bag hanging in his hand, as she pushed herself up, and pressed kiss after kiss against the underside of his jaw.

“Well! This is a surprise!” Aaron announced, as she abruptly pulled away, blushing.

“Hi!” Laughing, Aaron hugged her, before turning, and holding out a hand for his brother.

“Good to see you, Sean.”

“You too. Uh, surprise.”

“A welcome surprise! Come on, Jack’s with Jess, I’ll have her meet us at my place.” Aaron smiled, shaking his head at Devyn, as the three headed to the parking garage.

Her coming to town was planned – Sean was just a surprise. When they made the plans for her to visit, he’d been set to work those days at the restaurant, and was eager to keep in good standing, so he wasn’t planning to take off.

“I came in, to pick up some food one night, and told Charlie I was coming out for a visit…he insisted that Sean take the time off and come with. He has been doing so well at work that Charlie is marking these as vacation days.”

“Congrats, Sean. I see everything else is working out alright?” he smirked, glancing at Devyn in the passenger seat. She snickered, and rolled her eyes.

“We’re doing just fine, Aaron. I’m kicking his ass if he steps out of line.”

“She is – I have the bruises, she beats me, man.”

“Sean!” The man in the backseat snorted, as Aaron laughed out loud and shook his head.

                Jessica and Jack were at the apartment when the three arrived. It was fun, pleasant, for everyone to see each other before Jessica left. After the delayed flight, both Devyn and Sean were starving, so Aaron loaded everyone back in the car, and took the group out for dinner, which lasted twice as long as it normally would have, between the stories, and the laughter, and the desserts that were ordered and passed around the table. By the time they returned to the apartment, Aaron put Jack to bed, and the adults sat up for another half hour, talking and drinking water, before Aaron retired to his room, and Sean and Devyn retired to the spare room that had once been Aaron’s office.

                The pair had been a bit worn, when the flight ended and they were making their way through the terminal. But seeing Aaron, and then Jack, and dinner, it woke them up enough that, as they curled up in bed, neither were ready for sleep. It didn’t take long, for Devyn to slip out of her night shirt and undies, tug Sean’s boxers out of the way, and climb into his lap. His groan was muffled against her lips as he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

“Dev…” he murmured, nipping at her bottom lip. “Is this really the be-“

“I can be quiet if you can,” she breathed, rocking her hips and making his head fall back against the pillow as he bit back a moan.

                For a little while, neither spoke. There were shared breaths between near-kisses, her fingers pressing into the bed, his digging into her hips, as she rocked against his body. It had been so long since Sean had seen Devyn so desperate for any part of him that he forced his eyes to stay open, focused on her, even as he fought to stay quiet so as not to wake Jack or Aaron.

                After a bit, he stilled her hips, the two of them groaning, before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Sean?” she panted, unsure. Wrapping his arms fully around her, he pulled her body flush against his, pushing his hips to meet hers as she moved again, neither of them holding back as they tipped off the edge, and rode through their orgasms together.

                Her breath was hot on his neck, his fingers tangled in her hair, as he pressed kisses to her collarbone, smiling at her murmurs about how much she missed him. In the silence of the room, he answered her murmurs with those of his own, before carding his fingers through her hair, guiding her head back, and kissing her softly on the lips.

“Dev?”

“Yeah?” she breathed, dragging her fingers across his cheek.

“You love me?” Furrowing her brow, Devyn forced back a confused laugh, and nodded.

“Of course. I always have.”

“Always will?”

“Of course, Sean, why do you ask?” she prodded, uncertain. Sean chuckled, pulling her bottom lip between his as he kissed her again, before parting, and sighing.

“Marry me.” Her breath stopped, and her eyes widened, as she leaned back a bit to see him in the dark.

“…what?” she mouthed, barely making a sound.

“Marry. Me.”

                Her eyes darted back and forth between his, searching for something, anything, before her chest heaved with a deep breath.

“Oh my god.”

“Dev?”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m not gonna risk losing you again, Dev. I’ve always loved you…Will you marry me?”

“Yes, _yes_ , of course I will, Sean, oh my god,” she laughed, burying her face in his shoulder as she tightened her hold on him.

*

                When morning came, both Sean and Devyn had redressed, only Devyn was still fast asleep, the blanket wrapped fully around her body, while Sean shuffled about the kitchen making coffee. Aaron made his way from his bedroom, rubbing his hands through his hair before trailing one down his face. The sound of the machine percolating made him pause, and peer out at his brother, before smiling.

“Morning, Sean.”

“Hey, Aaron…coffee?”

“Please, thank you. How’d you guys sleep?”

“Great,” Sean smirked, chuckling a bit. “It’s good to see you, Aaron.” That made the older brother smile, and lower himself into the chair at the table with a yawn.

“I’m glad you came out. I love having Devyn here, but considering I haven’t seen you since…” Sean nodded, both knowing that sentence didn’t need to be finished.

                Tugging a second mug from the cupboard, Sean poured two cups of coffee, sliding one towards Aaron as he stood and moved to the counter. The older Hotchner smiled over the cup as he drank, eyes darting towards the shuffling form of Devyn in the hall behind Sean. She smiled sleepily, motioning for Aaron to stay quiet as she slipped up behind Sean. The moment his cup touched the counter, her arms wrapped around his waist, and she buried her face against his back, grinning as he laughed, and twisted to see who latched onto him.

“Morning, Dev.”

“Morning, guys,” she smiled, keeping her arms around him and tucking her head beneath his arm. “I’m sorry that you gave up your office for a guest room, Aaron, but geeze, it is comfortable in there.” Aaron smiled, snickering, and nodded.

“No problem, Dev. It also comes in handy when Jess wants to stay here for the night.” Devyn grinned, and peered up at Sean, a question in her eyes.

                Neither of them spoke, but Aaron could see the conversation in their eyes, before he quirked a brow, and cocked his head.

“What?”

“Dev…and I…would like to take you guys out for dinner tonight, if you’re not busy.” Aaron smiled, and shook his head.

“I’m not busy. That’d be nice. Something special?”

“…maybe,” Devyn smiled, batting her eyes, before pushing herself up to kiss Sean’s cheek and ducking back towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> <3!


End file.
